


Vanilla Or Chocolate?

by Glitterwriter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Complete, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy likes to tease Adam about being vanilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Or Chocolate?

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Disclaimer: it's just my imagination, I don't own the guys, even if I really would like to ;-) But I own the story. Don’t tweet this to any of the persons I am just borrowing here. And I don’t know the places I am writing about, don’t judge me.
> 
> This one was inspired by my husband. One day he said something about food kinks. And this is what I made out of it :-D  
> Beta: @beniblue, thank you :)

  
"Hey, stay, I didn't mean it like that!" Tommy couldn't keep the smirk out of his face as he tried to catch Adam's hand. But Adam was already jumping out of bed. He was pretty nice to look at, all naked and freckly. But what Tommy didn't like was that Adam was about to leave the bedroom. And this was Tommy's fault. So he jumped up and tried to catch him. He caught up with him right at the door. "Adam, stop! Baby, look at me!" Adam turned slightly and rolled his eyes at Tommy. "What? Do you want to tell me now how boring our sex life is?" Tommy pulled him closer. "Hey, I don't think that at all. I was just poking some fun." Adam snorted. "Fun? It is not funny when you are laughing at me in bed." He started to pout.

"I just said that some fans would be really disappointed when they knew how normal our sexlife is. It doesn't mean that I think it's boring. I am really happy about how things work between us. Don't look like that, I really am." Tommy stroked Adam's face and kissed his lips gently. Adam rolled his eyes. "But it seems like... I don't know... like we should do something kinky." Tommy couldn't stop himself from laughing. Adam backed out of his arms. "See, you are again laughing about me. I hate you! I hate you so bad and I will show you that I can do kinky." He turned around and hurried out of the bedroom.

Tommy had to bite his lip to keep from laughing before he let his head fall back with a sigh. "Adam, baby, don't be silly." He walked out in the hall. He looked around, but Adam was nowhere to be seen. "Adam?" He started to walk towards the stairs. Then he could hear Adam in the kitchen. He walked downstairs. When he got in the kitchen his dick jumped at the sight in front of him. Adam was bent in front of the fridge clearly searching for something inside. Tommy let his eyes wander over Adams round ass and his long legs. "I don't know why it should be kinky to stand in front of the fridge, but I really enjoy the view." Adam turned around and sighed. "I try to find something  I could smear over your dick and then... you know lick it off. And don't laugh at me again; this is kinky!" Tommy snorted. "Oh, fuck you, Tommy Joe!" Adam turned around and continued searching through the fridge.

"Why is there nothing I could lick off of you? Don't we have some whipped cream or pudding?" Tommy couldn’t stop a giggle from escaping his mouth. "No, baby, we don't have something like that because you are on diet again. Remember?" Adam shook his head while he almost climbed in the fridge. "Fuck! I hate that!" Suddenly he turned around with a bottle  mayonnaise. Mayonnaise light of course. Tommy raised his brows. "Really Adam?" Adam just shrugged. "I don't know." He looked at the bottle and sighed. "No, I don't think I want to eat mayonnaise from your body. This is kind of nasty. And not in a good or kinky way." Tommy had to laugh. He took the bottle out of Adams hands. "I think I will use this to make a sandwich and you can think about something else?" Adam rolled his eyes. "Is there a time in a day when you don't think about eating?" Tommy looked at him like he was considering the question. "Nope!"

Adam closed the fridge just after Tommy got some cheese and ham out of it. He walked over to one of the cupboards and opened it. "Let me see. We have honey and jelly and Nutella." He turned around toTommy and looked up and down Tommy's naked body. It appeared that he was thinking about what would look better on Tommy’s body. Then he wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "No, i think it is all too sticky and probably will get on the sheets. I don't think I want that." He closed the cupboard and walked over to sit beside Tommy. "I am just not kinky enough, baby" Tommy giggled while he ate the last bite of his sandwich.

Then he got up and walked over to the freezer. He opened it and hold out two boxes of ice cream, vanilla and chocolate. Adam looked at Tommy and sighed. "Vanila. And take two spoons." Tommy smirked at him while he walked over to Adam with the vanilla icecream. He kissed him deeply, while he let his hand wander down Adam's stomach. "I don't think we will need spoons." He walked out of the kitchen. He smiled when he could hear Adam behind him. "But, Tommy, it will melt and ruin the sheets." Tommy rolled his eyes. "Fuck the sheets, Lambert! Come and lick the ice off of me!" Finally Adam giggled while he grabbed Tommy's ass. "Oh I will lick it off of youalright and then I will fuck YOU, baby!" And he pushed Tommy towards the bedroom.

Right before he opened the carton he looked over the bed and then at Tommy. "Do you think we will get the ice cream washed out of the silk sheets?" Tommy rolled his eyes and took the ice cream out of his hands and pulled him in a heated kiss. Then he opened the carton and dipped his finger in it just to smear some vanilla ice cream over Adam’s lips. Then he breathed "Shut up and kiss me!" 


End file.
